


Aftermath

by monktonk (ruuel)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, contains spoilers for episode 111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuel/pseuds/monktonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone close to you is suddenly gone, you should hold on to those who are still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr mentioned that there was a lack of ep111 aftermath stolenshipping, and since I've never written the pairing before (despite loving it to pieces) I thought this was as good a time as any to try it out.

_”I’m going to Yuma’s place.”_

_”...I’ll meet you there.”_

* * *

 Kaito and Shark had to admit they were concerned. Yuma was tough, considering everything he had fought through and overcome, but something like this... When they had dropped him off yesterday he had been in a horrible state, fragile and broken. Alone.

”Do you think he is...” Shark started as they stood on the street the following day, his words trailing off.

”Alright?” Kaito suggested with a snort. ”No way.”

”...Coping?”

They stared silently towards the top floor of the Tsukumo household, knowing the boy they were speaking of was there. Most likely in no better condition than before. Kaito simply glanced at Shark beside him and with a simple nod they agreed to start walking towards the entrance.

The house was eerily silent. Akari and Haru were clearly worried, and from what they told them, Yuma hadn’t been responding to, well, anything. He remained in the attic, engulfed by the shock and the pain.

They couldn’t let this go on. It hadn’t been long, and they knew he would need time, but they refused to let him succumb.

Shark was the first one to climb up the ladder to the attic, peering over the edge into the dark space. He didn’t say anything as he pulled himself up, waiting for Kaito to follow. Yuma was sitting on the floor, his cards discarded in a mess all around him. He didn’t acknowledge their presence.

It was Kaito who spoke first.

 ”Yuma,” he said sternly. When that received no reaction, he sighed, shoulders slumping just a bit. ”Yuma,” he repeated, this time a bit more gentle, kneeling down on the floor in front of the younger boy.

Yuma trembled, slowly looking up at the two others. They could tell he hadn’t gotten much rest at all. If anything, he looked a whole lot more miserable.

”You need to come out of here, Yuma,” Shark said, coming down on the floor as well.

”...What’s the point?” It was barely a whisper, his voice hoarse.

”Astral entrusted you with collecting the numbers, didn’t he?” Kaito said.

Just the mention of his name made Yuma flinch. He lowered his head again, choking on his own breathe and fisting his hands. ”... he’s not here anymore. I don’t– I can’t use Hope.” He was close to tears.

”You’ll find a way,” Shark said, but his attempt to encourage his friend seemed to have no effect.

”We’ll help,” Kaito said calmly. ”We can do it – together.”

Even those words seemed to do more harm, rather than raising the boy’s spirits. It was Astral who used to be Yuma’s partner. They were the ones figuring things out, they were the ones working together. They were two halves of a whole. Losing one half... it was sure to leave scars.

”I–” Yuma’s breathe shuddered as tears spilled down his cheeks. ”I can’t–”

He didn’t even attempt to wipe the tears away, small droplets dripping onto the floor. ”He’s gone.” More tears, running down wet cheeks and pooling under his chin, before falling. ”He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s–”

Shark, at first hesitantly reaching out, ended up throwing his arms around Yuma, clutching his shaking frame in a clumsy embrace. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t let go, and it only took a few moments for Kaito to see Yuma’s hands carefully reaching around Shark’s back, fingers clutching at the purple fabric. Kaito wasn’t about to join in on a group hug or anything, but he...

He wasn’t really sure what he was doing actually, as he reached over Yuma’s hands with his own. He held them protectively, thumbs rubbing soothingly on the back of Yuma’s hands as he sobbed into Shark’s chest.

Sooner or later they would have to let go, they would have to go out and move on. But for now, just holding on to each other was all they could do.  


End file.
